1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell system for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A fuel cell system including a fuel cell stack and a converter configured to boost a voltage of electric power generated by the fuel cell stack is known as a fuel cell system used for a vehicle. In a fuel cell system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-247083 (JP 2013-247083 A), a fuel cell stack is disposed below a floor panel of a vehicle and a converter is disposed below the floor panel of the vehicle and in a center tunnel formed between a driver's seat and a passenger's seat. The converter is electrically connected to other instruments such as a power control unit (hereinafter referred to as “a PCU”) or the like in the center tunnel.